


Trail of Snow with Petals of Roses

by You_are_perfect



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Married Life, One-Shot, Ruby is a Huntress while Weiss is the CEO of SDC, future life, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: To Ruby, Weiss's ponytail really suit her a lot. But, the young Huntress think it would be better if she... tinkered it a bit.





	Trail of Snow with Petals of Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bulecelup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/gifts).



> This is a trade for bulecelup for making me such beautiful Weiss in braid hairstyle! I really did not see that coming!

”Weiss, I’m home!~”

Ruby shouted happily as she entered into her home, announcing her arrival to her dearest wife. Right now, she just came back from her task to kill some Grimm for the day as part-time Huntsman. Even as the life partner for the owner of SDC, Weiss made sure for Ruby to still fulfil her dream as a Huntress.

It would not be fair for Ruby to be stay-at-home wife while she went out handling the company that she inherited from her grandfather. As long as she knows how to divide her time carefully so she still had some time to rest and be with Weiss.

Oddly, Ruby did not hear any replies from the white-haired CEO. Usually she always appeared from one of the room and scowled to Ruby for being too loud. Even when she looked annoyed, Ruby could see that she was holding back a smile for seeing her wife returning back home. It was actually a reward for the two of them to be in each other’s presence when the day finally ended. But today seemed to be not the day.

The younger woman put her cloak and coat on top of the hook. She also placed her weapon in the store not far from there. When she was done, she walked around to seek for Weiss. She met with one of the servant of the house and asked her where was Weiss currently. The maid merely pointed to one of the nearby room. Ruby smiled and said ‘thank you’ for her help. The maid nodded politely and continued back with her jobs.

When she pushed the door slowly, Ruby could only smiled tenderly at the sight of her wife.

Right now, Weiss was sleeping on a white single seat couch with some reports and paper on her lap. The window showed the view from the outside world, twilight slowly changing to the night. At her background were only bookshelves that contained with many books that Ruby had not read yet. The only sources of lights here was from the fire at the fireplace and the warm white light from the chandelier.

Weiss is so elegant even when she was asleep.

Quietly, the small girl tiptoed to the sleeping woman and kissed softly to her forehead. She chuckled softly when Weiss made a reaction; slowly moved her head away and groaned in her sleep. Weiss might not know about it, but Ruby had seen her being grumpy even she was asleep. It was cute, actually.

Ruby played with her white hair, always marvelled by how soft and beautiful it was. Even when she had kept it long to the point her hair reached to her waist, Weiss always made sure her hair on perfect condition. She was no Yang, but she knows a trick or two to keep her hair in tip-top.

Looking back to her hair, Ruby noticed that she always tied it in ponytail but not in regular way. She tied it at her right. Ruby figured that it was Weiss’s subtle way to go against her father for making everything in symmetrical way. The young heiress put on her attire like that, but not her hair.

As she continued to move her finger between Weiss’s long hair, an idea started to pop inside Ruby’s head. She figured it would not do any harm for her. Besides, it was just her way to highlight one of Weiss’s prominent look. Ruby think it would looked great on her.

 _Time to apply Yang’s teaching onto Weiss!_ Ruby thought to herself.

***

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Weiss groggily wake up from her slumber, her eyes blinked for a couple of times. She took her scroll inside her pocket and switched off the alarm. As she was done, she stretched out her arm and yawned after a nice nap. When she looked to her right side, the young heiress turned pleased at the sight of the small Huntsman that was sleeping on the armchair. She patted softly on her hair and softly kissed on top of it.

The CEO of the SDC took out her scroll again, looking to the time that appeared on it. When she looked at it, her face turned from pleased to horror.

Oh Oum, she was late for night meeting!

In haste, Weiss immediately collected all important files and report around the room. She also applied a light makeup and sprayed herself with perfume to cover up that she was just asleep before. Before she was leaving the room, she gently placed Ruby on the couch and left a note. She wanted Ruby to know that she would not be long at the meeting later.

”Take me to the company now!” Weiss ordered in hurry as soon as she entered into her car. The valet nodded, although Weiss noticed the confused look on his face. However, the valet did not say anything and merely following her order. She wondered what was that just now.

The moment she arrived to her company, Weiss strutted in hurry to the lift to go to meeting room. She ignored her workers’s look on her when she got into this building. Who cares about them? She was already late for her meeting!

”Sorry I’m late! But we can continue this meeting now!” Weiss announced her arrival when she pushed the meeting door’s room. Everyone turned their head to her, acknowledge her presence. However, their face turned into confusion in almost synchronized manner.

Why was everyone looking at her funny tonight?

”Err Ma’am…” one of them approached her “There’s something… on your hair,”.

Weiss turned her head to the nearest mirror that happened to be in this meeting room. Her eyes almost widen when she realized she had… sort of… different look for the moment.

Instead of usual ponytail, her hair was tied up in braid style on the side. As the cherry on the top, some small red and white roses were planted in between of her hair too.

Weiss smiled in amusement, knowing who was the suspect for messing up with her hairstyle.

”Well, I think it look great on me,” Weiss beamed in confident manner “Now, let us continue where we left before,”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you wanna know how Weiss looked like in braid by Bulecelup (and idk how to put pic in this fic orz), go look at my icon in tumblr: you-are-so-perfect-that-i.tumblr.com


End file.
